09 September 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-09 ; Comments *Full tracklisting thanks to Lorcan Sessions *13th Hole recorded 25th January 1994, repeat, first broadcast 04 March 1994. *Metal Urbaine #2, recorded 11th October 1978, repeat, first broadcast 25 October 1978. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Annihilator: Emergency (v/a album - Hardcore Hell) Evolution EVLP 001 *Wormhole: Leave The Blanket In (album - Chicks Dig Scars) Dead Elvis DE001 @''' *13th Hole: Face (session) '''# *Armagideon: Herbal Input (album - Steppin Forward / Natural Elements Dub) Armagideon Sounds ASCD 003 # *Elastica: See That Animal (single - Connection) Deceptive BLUFF 010 *Metal Urbain: Futurama (session) *Enoch Fanuel & Seaside Band: Vano Derano () 2MC *Les Calamités: The Kids Are Alright *Mantaray: Insomniac's Dream (single) Dead Dead Good GOOD 25 *Morph: X - Ex (12" - Morphing) New Electronica ELEC 10T # *13th Hole: Doyle (session) *Buccaneer: Trigger Happy (7") Digital B *Metal Urbain: Numero Zero (session) *Purple Plejade: Stahlherz (12" - Realms Of Human Unconscious) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-199 *''"It's time for our spotlight LP of the week..." ''& *Shellac: My Black Ass (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 # &''' *Shellac: Pull The Cup (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 # '''& *Shellac: The Admiral (album - At Action Park) Touch And Go TG141 # &''' *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: Under Mi Sensi (single) Greensleeves GRED 5001 '''$ *Doo Rag: Trudge (7") In The Red Recordings ITR 021 *13th Hole: Lucky (session) *Shabba Kahamba: Meteo Bitumba *Flaming Lips: Put The Waterbug In The Policeman's Ear (EP - Providing Needles For Your Balloons) Warner 2-45748 *Katerine: Syracuse (Henri Salvador) (v/a album - The Onion Most Dangerous Game) Aliénor ALIEN λ *Autocreation :Protoski (album - Mettle) Inter-Modo INTA 003 CD *Metal Urbain: Anarchie Au Palace (session) *Terry Edwards: Well You Needn't (v/a album - No Fish Is Too Weird For Her Aquarium) Sartorial STIM 005 *Voorhees: Nailbomb (album - Spilling Blood Without Reason) Armed With Anfer AWA 08 @''' *Hiroshima: Cyanide (12" - A Post Card From Dream Inn) Dream Inn *Elastica: Blue (Donna's 4 Track Demo) (single - Connection) Deceptive BLUFF 010 *13th Hole: Crocodile (session) *Little Richard: Send Me Some Loving *Palace Brothers: I Send My Love To You (album - Palace Brothers) Domino WIGCD14 *Cobra & Freddie McGregor: Never Forget (7") Shang Muzik SHA 010 *Sonneville: Alter Ego (v/a album - The Onion Most Dangerous Game) Aliénor ALIEN λ *Air Liquide: Synsonic (12" - Space Brothers) Rising High RSN 90 *Spare Snare: Thorns (7") Chute CHUTE 003 *Metal Urbain: 50/50 (session) *Djo Balard: Onobiono James (album - Ambiance Tindinka) Salsa Center CD 304605 *Wholesome Crack: Blackout & Scatter (7") Bring The Noise! Recordings BTN 001 '''& *RAC: Hub (12" - Tangents) Warp WAP 52 &''' *''"after RAC - ROC"'' '''& *ROC: The Girl With The Crooked Eye (7" - X-Ine (Christ Forsworn) / Girl With The Crooked Eye) Little Star STAR 4/5 P &''' *13th Hole: He Is Ill (session) *Sam Cooke With The Soul Stirrers: Last Mile Of The Way *Jah Shaka: Addis Ababa Dub (album - Dub Salute 3) Jah Shaka Music SHAKA 942 *MC Solaar: A La Claire Fontaine (album - Prose Combat) Polydor 697 124 013-2 *Tracks marked '''# available on File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) john-peel-57b-1994 *2) best of peel vol 72 part 1 (with introductions) *3) best of peel vol 72 part 2 (with introductions) *4) JOHN PEEL vol3 Tape side A & B ;Length *1) 46:00 (to 21:24) (to 12:05 unique) *2) 47:23 (35:03-40:02) *3) 47:42 (to 26:16) *4) 57:15 (14:34-19:29) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Happy Otter *2) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 72 *3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 72. Shellac tracks dubbed after the tracks later in the show. *4) Many thanks to kamieniarzmichal John Peel vol 3 ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2,3) Mooo *4) Youtube Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1994 Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes